The Legend of the Forgotten Myth
by the 24th altruist
Summary: Blue hair. Brown eyes. THE scar. The fate of the world is weighed heavily in [beloved] Chichiri's hands. [PS: Does not look like a Chichiri fanfic at first glance. Sorry for the long upload. :( ]
1. The Commencement

The Legend of the Forgotten Myth 

By Hikari Toda

Chapter 1: The Commencement

"Akimoto-sama, your make-up is ready. You may look now."

The blue-haired actor carefully tried to part his well-shaped eyelashes (as to reveal his cute brown eyes) only to discover that his left eye wouldn't open. 

"Amazing, Naoko-san. You really outdid yourself this time. Why, I couldn't believe that I'm not really scarred.", he said with a smile as he looked closely in the mirror in front of him. The mirror stood on top of a cluttered table full of foundation, powder, eye shadow, perfume, and many other frivolous things needed to make the actor look even more gorgeous than he already is. "But please, the Akimoto-san's too formal. Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name instead?"

Naoko just blushed in reply as she took the necklace of beads that sat on another table beside the artist. She then gave it to him with trembling hands.

"Here you go...Aki—I mean, Raiha-sama...please be careful not to ruin your makeup." She said the words carefully, as if to hide the passion she held deep inside...

"Of course I won't, Naoko-san. You toiled only for so long for this face." He then laughed as he cautiously placed the beads around his neck. He was about to say something when a knock heard from the door interrupted him.

Naoko hurriedly opened the door. She was actually infuriated by the noise; after all, she was treasuring these precious moments she had with Raiha. She then started as a group of girls toppled onto her. Boy, she knew that this was part of her job.

"Is this Raiha-sama's dressing room?", asked one of the girls breathlessly as she hurriedly got up (without minding the others) to look if it was THE room. "Is it?"

Naoko got up with a scowl on her face as she helped the other teenagers get up from the floor. She then smoothed her dress as she placed a hand before the door so that the girl who asked the question would not get in. "I'm sorry, but this is not the room you are looking for.", she said crossly, as she pushed the group even further out of the room, "why, in fact, I do believe that Akimoto-sama's shooting already...wait a minute, how did you get in here? This is a private sector!"

The girls then looked at one another as they edged away from the door. "W-we were given permission, senpai..." She then showed her 5 backstage passes marked with the names Meiko, Natsumi, Megumi, Nakuru, and Chiharu. "We won the contest last week...the one called 'Do you know your Star?' that was about the knowledge we have for dear Raiha-sama..." The five girls then breathed heavily with smiles in their faces.

The words stung Naoko. She herself joined that contest...but she failed to win first prize. Oh well...at least I'm here with him now... she thought, as she glanced upon the girls who seemed nervous for their daring.

"Okay, you could come in now. But I must warn you not to have contact with him, for **I** she gave emphasis to 'I' have just finished putting on his makeup. Now, come in...", she said with a smile, though it was just a plastic one.

They started going in the room in single file. "She's lucky, isn't she?", whispered the same girl who first spoke to the one beside her as she anxiously embraced her bag as if it were to be stolen in such a restricted place.

"Yes...to be working for THE Raiha Akimoto? Why, I think that I'd die first.", replied the other, not noticing the fact that Motoyo was listening to their private talk. This made her even prouder to be working for HIM.

When they had gone in, the girls were amazed to see such a luxurious dressing room. But they were more surprised still to see Raiha sitting in front of the mirrored table smiling at them. This made their hearts beat even wilder. I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't be nervous to be in THE room of Mr. Akimoto? It made them uneasy just to see the door of THE room, but to see him face to face? Nothing else but a dream come true.

Naoko had gone ahead when the girls were too stricken with love as they used to call it...it's infatuation for me so that they could not even exhale in fear that this moment would come to an end at once. She gave the passes to Raiha who, in turn, gave the makeup artist a smile and an oh-so-gratifying 'Thank you'.

Once he got the passes, he suddenly smiled to see the girls' names on them. Wow, they are way too dedicated he thought as he gave the permits back to his Naoko. "Ohayou gozaimas, Meiko, Megumi, Natsumi, Chiharu, and Nakuru. So, you're the girls who won in the recent contest about knowledge of my profile...Let's see if you deserve the honor of being in my parlor right now. How about a little test?", he asked calmly, still flashing his killer smile onto them.

The blue-haired one Meiko, I believe coughed before saying, "As you wish, Raiha-sama."

"Okay." Raiha breathed heavily as he thought of questions about his life. "When and where was I born?"

"May 24, 8:24 pm, Wednesday, in Aomori", replied the brown-haired, light blue-eyed Natsumi as she brushed off the question with a shrug of a shoulder, "Please, Raiha-sama, give us a tough one."

Raiha placed a hand on his chin to think of a more difficult subject just as Natsumi had suggested. Naoko just glimpsed nervously at the actor.

A twinkle then came in to his eyes. "Okay...what's my dream girl?"

"A sexy, beautiful, intelligent, sports-loving, amiable girl. Next.", answered the girl with reddish-pink hair as she hugged her bag even tighter to herself. She was afraid of challenging her relationship with her boyfriend.

"Uhm...maybe I was being too easy on you girls...how about what's my favorite past time?"

"Fishing."

"My favorite car?"

"Black Jaguar with plate number ZLI824."

"Wow. My favorite game?"

"Cards...Go Fish."

"Okay, that's weird. You know too much. My favorite sport?"

"Car racing."

Raiha then looked suspiciously at the girls' faces, one at a time. He then laughed mentally as he said, "You do know much about me...but there is one more thing I need to ask you girls if you do know me that much..."

The girls trembled as they wiped off the sweat that formed on their foreheads. Even Naoko was getting tense. Please don't let them get it...please don't let them get it... she prayed silently, as she looked at Raiha's sober face that didn't look sober at all because of the sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay...why do I hate being called 'Raiha-san'? I'll give you 3 minutes to give me the correct answer."

The girls gulped. Raiha knew that they wouldn't know why because not only did he want to look mysterious in a sort of way, but also because he didn't want the public to know that he too had such a weird excuse for the hatred he had being called by that name.

Naoko looked at the actor with open mouth. She couldn't believe it. He actually asked THE question. The only question that had an answer that he only knew. The only question that the most avid fans look bewildered. The only question that made him a mysterious person to the world that made him a hero. Hopefully...I'll be getting the answer from these girls... Naoko then smiled as Raiha looked upon the girls gravely.

Blue-haired Meiko was the first to guess. "Uhm...past experiences in your childhood?"

Raiha merely shook his head as he tried to hide a frown that formed on his face.

"Does it remind you of the girl you wanted to have but couldn't get?", asked Natsumi with a flirtatious smile.

Raiha choked a laugh. "NO."

The other girls just looked upon Raiha with contempt. Time seemed to fly by so fast.

Finally, the actor then smiled and said quietly, "I'm sorry girls, but time's up."

The girls (including Naoko) whimpered in upset. "So why do you hate being called that name?", asked the blonde Nakuru as she adjusted her glasses to get a better angle of Raiha.

Raiha just laughed and said abruptly, "Ugh...I don't think I'd want to tell you. It's up to you to find out."

He then laughed with the other girls with a feeling of relief and happiness. Good thing they didn't find out.

Naoko, though, was still disappointed. After the girls got the actor's autograph and said good-bye most hesitantly they were going to get a good seat where they could see the shooting later on, Naoko brushed up the few flaws on Raiha's face.

"You better stop twitching your eyes like that or else I'll have to fix you up every minute, Raiha-san.", she said indignantly, as she placed another coat of makeup on his left eye. "But what is the answer, Raiha-sama?"

Raiha quickly turned his head and looked at Naoko with fire in his eyes. He then focused his line of vision to the mirror once more while saying, "I WILL NOT TELL."

Naoko just placed a hand on her heart and made up her mind not to ask that question again. But there was one thing she noticed though..."Is there anything wrong, Raiha-sama with my inquiry?"

He just sighed and ran a hand on his head. "Oh, no. Of course not. Come on, Naoko-san, we're almost going to start."

Naoko hurriedly added a few dashes here and there. Is he okay? Maybe it's the past memories that those girls made him remember. She then placed the brush down and examined her handiwork. Oh, I knew they were trouble. Making my poor Raiha reminisce...

When she had finished, Raiha got up quickly and walked toward the door. "Thanks once again for fixing me up, Naoko-san...I-I'll go now...thanks." He took the staff by the door and slammed the door shut once he was out.

Naoko just looked at the door and sighed. She then started to clear up the things on the table. I really hope that he's all right..." she thought, as she pushed Raiha's chair toward the table with a flourish.

Just as she was about to get the perfume bottle on the drawer, a blue head popped up from the door, making Naoko drop the container in pure shock.

"So...how'd I go?", asked the person from the door, with his eyes settling on Naoko's surprised state.

The makeup artist quickly caught the bottle and set it down on the table in delicate care. She then looked at Raiha for it was he who entered with twitching eyebrows. "What the heck were you thinking of scaring me like that?"

Raiha laughed once again. "I wanted to know if my acting skills need polishing...so, what do you think?"

Naoko easily forgave him on the spot the smile was all she needed as she beamed at him and said wholeheartedly, "You were perfect. I really thought you were depressed or something." She then took the mask that lay in the middle of the disorderly table and held it out for the actor to take. "I believe that you forgot about this too, Raiha-sama."

The actor accepted the mask and carefully placed it on so that he wouldn't ruin the second façade he had on.

"Ha! Thanks, Naoko-san!" He then pecked her on the cheek and got out of the room in a hurry, but not without laughing. He didn't want anyone to think that he was going mellow over his makeup artist.

After all, it was Mr. Raiha Akimoto. He was the richest and most handsome actor in all of Ruehueqsyqj, the Land of Fame which equals to Hollywood in our world. That is why he is respected all over the world. He had shown his superb acting skills in the phenomenal hit-series 'Card Captor Sakura' as Kinomoto Touya. It was this show that made him the most famed of all actors.

Now you may ask, why bring in CCS? What does it have to do with Raiha's life? Well, to start with, I must tell you the history of this land... Ruehueqsyqj, I mean.

This place was once a humble rest stop for the weariest of travelers. The village enjoyed these frequent visits, for the place was situated between the mountains and the busiest city in the whole country. As the population grew, the village-folk planned to make the visits even more enjoyable. They made up simple dramas for the travelers. The travelers, of course, enjoyed them only too much, for their actors and actresses were only too good. That was what made Ruehueqsyqj the Land of Fame.

But things weren't to be stable for so long. Their neighboring community, the Palran, became jealous and wanted to have the Land of Fame for its own. And so they invaded the Land and took away the reputation the territory once owned.

But through it all, the people of the Land that was once renowned continued on with their shows. They wanted back their freedom, and through these simple performances, they were able to manifest their pleas for liberty. And, to avoid being caught by the guards or something like that, the actors and actresses frequently changed their appearances e.g. hair style. This was the start of a trend that was to be kept for more that a thousand years later.

And so, the tale ends. Mr. Raiha Akimoto is just one of those actors who still carry on with the fad that started so long ago. Recently, he has played the role of Kinomoto Touya of CCS as I have already said, Ryuugasaki Takashi (Black Prince) of Akihabara Dennou Gumi (Cyber Team of Akihabara), Haru of Groove Adventure Rave, Kageyama Reiji of Gatekeepers, and Van Fanel of Tenkuu no Escaflowne (Vision of Escaflowne). And, judging by the importance of the said roles in their specific series, he is prized for his great acting skills. But he didn't show his real face to the public while playing the roles. It was also part of the trend not to use your REAL facial features to the public lest they will easily recognize you. The masses only got to know about his gorgeous façade when he 'unmasked' his real self to the public.

Now, for the first time in half a century, a hit-series is produced using the actors' and actresses' 'real' faces. So to speak, Mr. Raiha Akimoto's face will be seen by the general populace not only on TV shows, magazines, and posters, but now on a real-live series as well.

Okay, now for the handsome face I have wanted to describe only for so long. Raiha Akimoto has long, light blue hair that falls in perfect precision and constancy in his every move. His charming brown eyes always seem to twinkle whenever he smiles and laughs. The shape of his face is perfectly molded to give him an even more attractive air around him. His smile is all that he needed to take the most down-to-earth girls breath away. Author melts.

PS: Haha! Very weird, ne? Doesn't at all seem like a Chichiri fanfic yet, huh? Well... many plots are to be unfolded...I just hope that someone will appreciate this story...


	2. Foreword

PS: Long update, huh? Forgiveth me, but I had much to do...hehehe

The Legend of the Forgotten Myth

By Hikari Toda

Chapter 2: Foreword

"Okay, people! Let's get ready rumble!"

Raiha danced crazily as the people around him stopped what there were doing and smiled at him. He's a great dancer, if you must know.

He then strode toward the producer, Mayuko, who was busy talking to the scriptwriters with the top of her voice.

"What do you mean that the script's not ready yet, huh? I gave you 3 days to finish it, and what do I get? The ending not even complete! Oh, hello Raiha!", she cut in abruptly before continuing on with her speech. "Now, come on, people, and work with me here! I told you so many times already that I want this finished by today! And what do you give me? A lousy, not-yet-finished screenplay! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Mayuko was, by that time, REALLY angry that you would think that she had columns of smoke rising from her nose. She then took the bundle of papers from the hands of the writer Amino and threw them to the ground with a growl. She then got the cup of coffee from a nearby table and began to furiously sip the drink.

Raiha sighed and looked expressively toward the playwrights. He then picked up the papers and headed for Mayuko. "Mayuko-sama, daijoubu? It's the third time this week that you got angry at them just for not hurrying up with the script. Why don't you give them Time and another Chance? It's quite hard to write a script after all now, isn't it? Come one now, don't be too hasty...", said he, with a tender voice that seemed impossible to refuse.

Mayuko smiled and took the script from Raiha. "As usual, you're right, Akimoto-sama", this she said with a bit of a flourish "...I should give them another chance. Thank you for making me see that again." She then walked in the direction of the writers and gave it to them with a little bow and the words, "I'm sorry if I was being thoughtless...I'm just too pressured nowadays...will you forgive me?" in the sweetest voice ever that it made Motoyo, the head scriptwriter, say 'Yes, of course!' at once.

Mayuko then walked to her chair beside the camera and took hold of the amplifier waiting for her on the table to her right. She then nodded toward the actors and actresses on the set and bellowed the following words into the loudspeaker, "Okay, everyone, places! You all know what to do now, right? And no, Raiha, you cannot play with the tree props. Cameramen, set? Okay...lights, camera...ACTION!"

The scene that was built on the set was amazing. It featured the Royal Gardens of Hotohori, the emperor. Its remarkable landscape could not be found in anywhere else but in that set alone. Pity that someday they'll have to remove that scenery...but at least it will be remembered in the heart of those who will watch the series, "Fushigi Yuugi". Author coughs.

The set was in the middle of a huge dome that was built in a private sector that belonged to the Akimotos. The soundproof glass wall that surrounded the setting did not only serve as a boundary between the set and the world outside, but also a barrier from the noises that may distract the actors and actresses. It also was a window for those who won special contests e.g. Meiko and the others to see their favorite stars while filming.

Of course, the set did not take up the whole space of the said dome. A rim of metal that held it surrounded the set itself. And, of course, in front of this stood the director's chair (Mayuko was seated here), plenty of cameras and lights, people (extras, scriptwriters, etc.). This was all extensively set up, for, as I have said earlier, it has been such a long time since such a series has been made.

Rumors say that it was Raiha himself who came up with the screenplay for the series, but, of course, these were proven to be false. Raiha was just being himself when BZZT! the scriptwriters got the idea.

"Miaka-san..."

"CUT! Raiha, how many times do I have to tell you to stop smiling! We've been doing this for about 4 times in a row now! Stop it already!"

Raiha looked at Mayuko with his mask still in tact. "I'm not smiling...it's the mask, okay!", he said, as everyone giggled, for it was a common fact that Chichiri, the role that Raiha was playing, always had on a beaming mask to hide his face.

But Mayuko still didn't heed his words. She stood up and removed the mask deliberately to reveal Raiha's tears because he had been laughing only too hard. "What's that? Do you think that I'm THAT stupid that I can't see that grin you're trying to hide? Stop it already!"

Raiha just looked at his director open-mouthed. He then sighed as he said, "Yes, ma'am." He went back to his original place, sat down beside Mizuki a part of the cast and got his fishing pole that stood there, waiting to be picked up.

The 5 girls who won the contest cried out their defenses on Raiha. They were, as I have said, behind the soundproof wall, but they had a way of getting to listen to what was going on in the set. How they have done it, I have no idea...but I believe that Nakuru had something to do with it.

"Hidoi!", cried Meiko as she bounced up and down in excitement, "What are you talking about? It's under the mask! Who would see such?"

Natsumi stood up coolly and said, "Excuse me, but I do think that it will be even more help to you if everyone could see his beautiful smile...hello!"

Raiha turned around to look at the girls as the beads of perspiration on his head bounced off in all directions, creating a REALLY sexy effect. Once the girls saw this, they all screamed at the top of their lungs and fainted all at the same time.

Everyone laughed at the display, for it was, after all, funny. Raiha was laughing along when he noticed that one person wasn't laughing...

"Ne, Mizuki, what's wrong?", he asked, as he turned toward her with the mask in his hand and a smile on his face. "Did anything happen?"

The person Raiha was talking to shook her head in reply and no sooner than that had the serious expression upon her face disintegrated. She was none else but Mizuki Nagai. This actress had shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair that almost curled at the edges. She has crystal blue eyes always seemed to sparkle whenever she laughed. She had the most beautiful smile that one could ever imagine...and to top that all, seldom was she seen without a smile. Obviously, she was loved by all, but most especially by Raiha Akimoto. Oh, yes, in case I haven't told you yet, she stars as 'Miaka' in the series Fushigi Yuugi. She was a famous dancer too...

"Ah...iya, Raiha-kun. I was just thinking about something...but we must go back to polishing our scene. This show is due sometime next month. Come on now, please stop messing it up, as they say...", she replied, as she placed a hand upon his and smiled to see that he blushed.

"Ah...hai, hai!" He then laughed once again and wore the mask.

Finally, the day was done and the actors and actresses went on to go home. Raiha yawned as he removed the mask on his face. "Geez...thank goodness we're done...are you doing something tonight, Mizuki-san?"

The dancer stared at him and smiled. "I'm afraid that I am going to do something tonight...forgive me. Maybe some other time?"

Raiha sighed and shook his head with a sad look upon his face. "Ahh...okay then. I'll see you tomorrow then." He took her right hand once again and squeezed it affectionately. He then bent down on one knee and kissed it, just like those guys in the conservative age of our time.

Mizuki just smiled back at him as he stood back up. She then kissed him on the cheek and went off with a "Good-bye!"

And so there he was. Raiha Akimoto in glory. Of course, the others were laughing at him for what he had just done, but he didn't care. All he needed to know was that she loved him too...Wait a second...did I say LOVE! Author faints.

Feeling content, he walked back to his dressing room in a dreamlike state. All the people passing by still looked upon him and smiled, but they knew that when he was like this, there was nothing else they could do but wave at him. He was in his own happy dream world whenever Mizuki-san would do that...

"Hey Raiha!", called one of his fellow actors from behind as he ran to catch up with the famed blue-haired actor. Raiha was walking quite briskly, if you must know.

"Raiha!"

Raiha turned to see that his pursuer had already stopped running. He was panting, with his bright orange hair all over his face. Where has he been, Raiha asked himself, as he scratched his head. He wasn't at the shooting today, that's for sure...or was he?

For one thing, Richard Smith was indeed found to be nowhere near the set while Raiha and the others were shooting. But then again, he was, after all, he who starred as 'Tasuki' of the series 'Fushigi Yuugi'. He had stunning bright orange hair that was somewhat messy, but it always gave him a gorgeous air but not more gorgeous than Raiha, of course.

"Raiha!" Quite annoyed, Richard then took out a great paper fan it was a prop just like Chichiri's staff and mask and promptly whacked Raiha on the head hard...really hard.

"OW!" Raiha shook his head and rubbed his nape before facing the fiend. "Hey! What was that for?", Raiha inquired, as he held his staff with both hands and posed a la Chichiri. His eyes became menacingly dangerous.

Richard waved his hands in front of Raiha while he nervously tried to keep the great fan behind his back. "Eh, Raiha...I was just joking..."

The blue-haired actor left his words unheeded. Not breaking his pose, he ran forward and brought his hands to play as he twirled the staff like a baton. Closer and closer he came to the unfortunate Richard...closer...and closer...and CLOSER...

"Ahh!" The great paper fan fell prostrate on the ground. 'Tasuki' gasped upon seeing the awesome move that Raiha had used...then he fell down to keep his fan company...but the only difference was that he was out cold.

"I...just...wanted...to...ask...", began 'Tasuki', but he stopped short as signs appeared in his eyes. .

Raiha laughed and went back on his way...with the same dreamlike manner he had before.

Upon reaching his room, Raiha saw that Naoko was sitting down on a chair by his mirrored cabinet with a face towel in hand. She had already prepared everything for him, as usual.

"Raiha-sama, are you okay?", asked she, as Raiha seated himself on the chair in front of the mirror. His mask was already off, of course, so all that his assistant needed to do was to wipe off the make-up, clean up his props, and deliver his costume to the nearest dry clean center and her work was done. She was feeling jealous once again, for she knew Raiha's moods, and this was definitely one that she had seen many a time...

"Ahh...I feel happy Naoko-chan...happier than I have ever been...", he replied in a surreal manner with the same grin still on his face.

Aiyah! That dratted Mizuki woman! & her! Happier than he had ever been, huh? But...since I love him, I must learn to let him go..., thought Naoko, as she took the staff in Raiha's hand and set it aside by the door. She tried to hide the tears that were near from falling from her eyes...

Parting her mouth to say something, Naoko hurriedly closed it once again and smiled instead. She then proceeded to remove the façade she had placed on him only this afternoon.


	3. Meeting the Odds

The Legend of the Forgotten Myth

By Hikari Toda

Chapter 3: Meeting the Odds

Naoko had long finished her work when Raiha decided that it was time for him to get home. He was still sitting in front of the mirrored cabinet with the same cute smile on his face. It was already 8:24 PM, as said by the nearby clock. It was nearly one and a half hour since the shooting had been done.

"Ah…I must get home at once…Dad will go berserk.", he muttered to himself as he stood up and walked toward the door. He took the navy blue bag that hung on a hook on the door and was about to turn of the light when he noticed that a scroll was sitting nearby his staff. It looked old…really old.

Stooping down to pick it up, he said to himself, "Naoko must have forgotten to put this away…I guess that I'll just have to go and give it to Lauren myself." (Lauren was the person overseeing the props department.) He then shrugged and walked out of his dressing room with the scroll in his right hand and the staff in the left.

n.n

Raiha was walking down a fluorescent lamp-lighted hall when he suddenly halted and turned around. Seeing nobody, he stepped a few more paces forward before stopping again and posing just as he had done to Richard. Still seeing a deserted hallway, he shrugged and made his way cautiously toward his destination.

As soon as Raiha had turned his back from that which he thought was following him, a pair of dull light blue eyes appeared from the shadows of a corner that our hero had just passed. It then flickered and vanished.

"Lauren? Lauren!"

Raiha was already at the desk when he called for the leader of the props department. This place was near the exit of the studio. It was more like a counter at a hotel really, for it was only an open window on the wall. The only difference was that it featured stuff that an ordinary counter didn't have; it had large paper fans projecting from a corner, a few loincloths in another, and a lot more stuff I need not to describe. It was the first place that actors stop by before shooting.

She must be out. I guess that I'd have to give this to her tomorrow…I just hope she wouldn't mind., Raiha finally thought after 10 minutes of waiting. He promptly stuffed the scroll in his bag and went out of the building,

n-n

Raiha was walking toward the large house near the building he had just exited when he felt that creepy feeling that someone was following him again. He stood still for a bit and turned around for the longest period of time. Little did he know that a pair of hands was reaching for his neck…

"BOO YAH!", cried a victorious orange-haired man from behind Raiha. Raiha, as was reflex, quickly turned, threw his bag to a corner, and posed once again a la Chichiri without a staff.

"RICHARD! Never do that again to me please!" Raiha then retreated and patted his friend on the back when he recovered from the shock.

"Hehe…that was just in payment for what you had done a while back in the halls…what took you so long anyway?"

Raiha took his bag and brushed off the accumulated dust. He then shrugged his shoulders as he walked onward to his house. "I was busy with…stuff."

Richard's eyebrow quickly raised and he ran to keep up with his friend once again. Upon reaching Raiha, he placed both hands in his pockets and asked, "What kind of stuff?"

Raiha paid him no heed and continued walking.

The orange-haired cast member scratched his head upon seeing Raiha's unmoving figure. He continued to walk and to look at his friend with ambiguity until…PAK.

"That's what you get for not looking at where you are going." Raiha snickered and entered the door next to the wall where Richard had bumped in to.

n.n

"Kim! Come here please…"

Raiha was sitting on a sofa chair in the middle of a large room that featured Narra-made furniture: the bed, the chairs, the sofa, the knick-knacks…in fact, almost everything in this room was made from the prestigious tree. Author sings 'Noypi'. There was even a small fountain to be found in this area. Raiha seemed to be distinctly interested in maps, for there was one on each wall of his bedroom. From Tcpot Jitsd to Aruet Lqyv, yup, he had it.

"KIM!"

A young, beautiful yet exasperated-looking woman holding a dishcloth in her hand entered Raiha's room. "You called, Raiha-sama?"

Raiha smiled and beckoned Kim to come to him. "Kim, my dear…how many times have I asked you to call me Raiha and not Raiha-sama? But yes, yes…I did call…I need something from you…"

Kim came to him slowly, but surely. After a few more steps, she sighed and shook her head. "Not again! We've done this already last night!"

Raiha pouted. He looked very much like a puppy. "Please! I really…really need to…"

Kim seemed to relent for a bit, but she finally smiled and replied, "Oh…okay. Anything for you, Raiha-sama…"

(Author goes 0.0)

Raiha reached for her hand and…and…

"RAIHA! WE'RE GOING TO EAT NOW!"

Raiha suddenly dropped Kim's hand and scratched his head. "I think I'll be calling you again later on, Kim…my father quite doesn't approve of this…act…"

Kim raised an eyebrow and withdrew from the room after saying, "Yes, Raiha-sama."

n-n

"Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, Son. Now have a seat and let's eat."

Raiha looked toward his handsome father, Arima Akimoto, and gloomily smiled. He looked distinctly liked Raiha, only that he had dark blue hair that was always trimmed and properly cut. There were seemingly no wrinkles on his seemingly youthful face, but whenever he frowned, they appeared, making him seem truly older than his son. He always wore suits for formality's sake, and Raiha never saw him otherwise.

"You seem to be enjoying this…new series, Raiha…"

Raiha glanced at his food before answering. The main course was pork steak. "Indeed, I am enjoying it, Father…and I do believe that you know why…"

Mr. Akimoto sighed. "As much as I don't want you to ruin your reputation with your female fans, I do believe that—"

Raiha immediately got up from his chair. "Is that all you care about, Father? My reputation? Or, more simply put…YOUR reputation!"

"Raiha…"

"Admit it, Father…the only reason you allowed me to be one of the cast of the Fushigi Yuugi series is that it will bring more money to the company, not only through the studio you let us use, but also through the salary I will get, not to mention the other financial benefits involved!"

Arima Akimoto glared at his son. "No, Raiha…please, don't get me wrong…"

"Father, enough's enough. I've always been your puppet. You always tried one way or another to get me to do your bidding. So what if I love someone more than money? So what if my fame dies? So what if I don't get the salary you want me to get? I'm happy enough with the present circumstances concerning me, and I do hope that you'll be too!"

Raiha then stormed out of the dining hall, leaving his food untouched.

PS: HAHAHA! It's been such a loooooooooong time since I last touched this thing! Haha! Anyway…I'd like to say thank you to bant; you kinda inspired me to continue uploading! Thanks a lot:D


End file.
